Alexis Lance
Alexis Lance is a pupil of Greenaway High comprehensive school in YouTube's Subjects. Alexis is recruited into Greenaway's crime-fighting task-force by Theodore Smith, before her two colleagues George Wright and Courtney Summers. She is close friends with both George and Courtney, and has a feud with Theodore towards the latter half of the first season. Personality Alexis is shown to be moody and dismissive a vast majority of the time, often rolling her eyes at things her fellow team members say. She is disapproving of the negative aspects of her friends, and is the most conscious of the bizarre characters that surround her in her everyday life. She is also very proud and stubborn, sticking to her beliefs no matter what. On the contrary to this, Alexis is shown to be very caring deep down, even if she doesn't always show it. She's loyal to those that she sees as right and just, and will gladly fight for her friends. Pre-Team Very little is known about Alexis' life before joining the team, apart from the fact that she grew up in London, and attended Greenaway High from year seven. She seems to live a middle class life, and most probably has a very wide circle of friends. Working with the team Probably due to her physical strength and loyalty, as well as her natural aptitude for the job, Alexis was recruited by Theodore into Greenaway High's crime-fighting task-force. She was the first member to be recruited, and her and Theodore worked together as the team for an unspecified amount of time, before George and then Courtney were recruited. Season One "Downwards Spiral" Alexis is first seen brushing her hair in her room, listening to music. Her mother calls her down for school, and she leaves her house with her schoolbag and headphones. Arriving at Greenaway, Alexis presumably goes straight to the Crime Scene Room, having a conversation with George. The two are very friendly, with Alexis teasing his habit of playing chess against himself. After a while, Theodore arrives, informing the team of a new case and CSS - Malcolm Axel. Alexis works the case with Theodore and George, putting forward many of the topics of discussion. As the case goes on, Alexis is the team member to ask: "Should I call Courtney?", prompting Courtney's helping of the team. With Theodore, George and Alexis' help, Courtney solves the case, tracking Malcolm Axel down to a breakfast club. The other three run to the classroom, only to find it empty. Alexis then suggests Malcolm's location: "The gym!" She leads Theodore and George to the gym, where they find Malcolm. Alexis is the team member who steps forward and tries to reason with Malcolm, but Malcolm charges towards her, forcing Theodore to shoot Malcolm. Alexis clearly seems rattled by the events of the day, and presumably attends "a full day of lessons" after this, before returning home. It is unclear how she feels about Theodore shooting Malcolm, though her opinion of him doesn't seem to change by the next episode, possibly because of Theodore only killing to save her life. "Vampire" Walking in on Theodore and George, Alexis gives them letters for a school camping trip in Freeman Forest. She, along with Theodore, instantly notices that George seems sad, and is concerned, but doesn't know what's wrong with him. Upon arrival at the campsite, Alexis seems disgruntled at the prospect of camping. However, teasing Theodore with George cheers her up. That night, Alexis is seen eating pizza and discussing Courtney with Theodore. Again, she seems worried for George. A call from Courtney interrupts their conversation, with Courtney telling the team of a girl - Tina Cress - who has disappeared. Alexis and Theodore leave to investigate her tent with torches. Once they find the tent - ripped and bloodied - Alexis seems disturbed: "Jesus!" The two call Courtney again once finding the word 'Vampire' scrawled on the back wall of the tent, but the call is interrupted by a scream. Alexis and Theodore chase the sound effects, Alexis getting separated from her boss. Once alone, Alexis seems concerned for both herself and Theodore, until Charles Darcey grabs her, dragging her across the forest floor, throwing her to the ground, and pointing a gun down at her. Before he can shoot, however, George tackles Charles to the ground, saving Alexis, before Alexis kicks Charles in the head, knocking him unconscious. Sarcastically, Alexis remarks to George: "You took your time!" Presumably, Alexis and George now take Charles back to their tent together, tying him up. Alexis questions Charles with George, until Theodore bursts in, causing Charles to point a gun at the team. Alexis remains calm and says nothing throughout the stand-off, until Charles is accosted. The next morning, Alexis visits George in the Crime Scene Room, asking him if he's okay. It is to Alexis that George admits the truth about his parent's death. Calmly and emotionally, Alexis suggests that it's time for George to move on from the tragedy, and exits the room. She clearly cares for her friend. "What We Lost to Flames" Near the start of the episode, Alexis sits in the Crime Scene Room alone, reviewing the days case file of an arsonist burning down classrooms. She is listening to music through her headphones, until George and Theodore enter. Alexis gets in a small argument with Theodore, before George interrupts. Theodore then tells the team that Courtney will be working with them for this case. Alexis clearly seems happy and excited as Courtney arrives. When Courtney's phone rings with news of her best friend, Melissa, being kidnapped, Alexis is clearly deeply concerned. Alexis presumably takes Courtney back to her house, where she offers Courtney emotional support, whilst working the case with Theodore and later George over the phone, coming up with useful theories. Eventually, George solves the case, with Theodore telling Alexis to "take a taxi to Auwell", where Tina Cress is holding Melissa hostage in a shed. Theodore and Alexis burst into the shed, Theodore flirting with Tina rather than saving her hostage. Alexis is clearly annoyed and distressed. Tina then burns down the shed, Theodore pushing Alexis out of the way and running out, leaving Melissa and Tina to burn. Alexis follows Theodore from the shed, possibly because she knows she has no chance of saving Melissa alone. To end the episode, Alexis and Theodore have a conversation on a roof together. Alexis is annoyed and angry at Theodore for letting Melissa die, and storms off in a rage. "The Interview" The first scene of "The Interview" consists of Alexis gazing out of her window at the night sky, and telling the viewer a story of Theodore and George, metaphorically representing Melissa's death. She says that she "was not ready to accept" that sometimes "victims can't be saved". The animosity between Theodore and Alexis continues, as Alexis is called to the Crime Scene Room with George, where Theodore tells the two of a new serial killer case. Alexis works the case with Theodore, George and Courtney over video call, while making sarcastic comments towards Theodore and the job. Eventually, Theodore tells Alexis to leave, saying her head isn't in the right place. Alexis then has a row with Theodore, storming out of the Crime Scene Room. From here, Alexis walks home, strolling through an underpass with headphones on. She bumps into Sarah Barnes, who is confrontational towards her, and the two engage in a fist fight, which Alexis wins, after sustaining a few injuries. Alexis leaves Sarah to be arrested proudly. The next morning, (presumably after getting her nose pierced) Alexis visits George in the Crime Scene Room, telling him that she can't be a member of the team any longer. George is sad yet understanding, and gives Alexis a pawn chess piece to help him get over his parents, and also so Alexis will remember him. Alexis assures George she won't forget him, and the two hug. From here, Alexis leaves Greenaway, seeing Theodore strolling down a nearby street. She runs up to him, and is going to say goodbye to him, when Theodore interrupts her, telling her to "fuck off!" Alexis is clearly outraged and shaken by this, sighing and walking away, leaving the team and dropping out of Greenaway High. Relationships Courtney Summers Alexis and Courtney are known to be very close friends, with Alexis even having a photo of Courtney on her side of the Crime Scene Room table in "Downwards Spiral." Throughout the first season, Alexis offers emotional support to Courtney, especially in "What We Lost to Flames." Theodore considers Courtney "closest to Alexis." Alexis often rolls her eyes at Courtney's remarks, but also grins, suggesting a playful disapproval of Courtney's strange mannerisms and quirks. Theodore Smith Alexis and Theodore start the first season with a relatively healthy working relationship, that soon spirals downwards. After Theodore letting Melissa die, Alexis becomes very angry at Theodore, arguing with him. She sees what Theodore does as wrong, and eventually even leaves the team due to the animosity between the two. There is no doubt that, by the end of season one, Alexis strongly dislikes Theodore. George Wright Alexis and George share a close bond, Alexis being there for George often. Much like Courtney, Alexis talks George through many of his problems, and also seems to talk to George about hers. The two tell each other many personal matters, and seem to have no problem opening up to one another. On the other hand, their friendship is often playful and jovial, with Alexis often making fun of George's stranger habits, and teasing George. George seems to understand, however, that Alexis means nothing by this, and never becomes offended. Look Physical Appearance Alexis is an olive-skinned, blue eyed teenager. She has brown hair, which is often worn in a ponytail, and comes down to just past her shoulders. She has a muscly build, known to be very strong, and also seems to take great pride in features of her appearance such as her eyebrows. Costume Like George and Theodore, Alexis is often seen in the Greenaway uniform of a white button up shirt and a blue tie with a white polkadot design. Over this, Alexis usually wears her 'signature' black and white baseball jacket, but also wears a bomber jacket in "The Interview." With her school uniform, she either wears black, grey, navy blue or denim design leggings, and trainers - usually Nike ones. In "The Interview" Alexis gets her nose pierced, wearing a nose stud. Trivia * Alexis is a fan of the band Twenty One Pilots, agreeing with George's preference for the album Vessel over Blurryface. * Alexis is rarely seen without hear headphones in, and uses them at least once in every episode. * The character is actually extremely organised. * In episode one, a blackboard can be seen on Alexis' section of the desk. On it is written: "George, clean up your mess!" * Alexis has a fondness for scented candles, as is evident by her bedroom. * Alexis enjoys Fiji branded water. Behind the Scenes * Zoe Ilett wasn't always meant to play Alexis, but approached Charlie Ilett and asked for the role. * Alexis was originally intended to leave Subjects in the first episode of season two, but wasn't happy with long filming hours, so dropped out earlier than intended. * Alexis was the character that Ian Ilett used as an example of making the school uniform more official in season two, stating that Alexis looked "too scruffy." * Theodore and Alexis' feud was never meant to be a storyline, but grew naturally with rewrites of episodes. * Originally, season one had a much greater emphasis on Courtney and Alexis' friendship, however this was cut down due to Theodore and Alexis' feud, and a rewrites of "What We Lost to Flames." Appearances TV Series Season One * "Downwards Spiral" * "Vampire" * "What We Lost to Flames" * "The Interview" Category:Characters Category:Team Members